1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a release film, a ceramic part sheet and a process for their production, and to a process for production of a ceramic part.
2. Related Background Art
The known production processes for laminated ceramic capacitors include processes in which ceramic green sheets formed on release films are laminated (for example, Japanese Patent No. 3870785). The recent downsizing of laminated ceramic capacitors has led to further decreasing thicknesses of dielectric layers. At the same time, the release films used to form dielectric layers must have surfaces with satisfactorily reduced irregularities, and also satisfactory release properties.
Release films have been proposed that have laminated structures comprising flattening layers and silicone resin-formed release layers successively laminated on a filler-containing base film. Such a laminated structure maintains sufficient mechanical strength while also exhibiting both satisfactory smoothness and release properties due to low surface irregularities.